Earn It
by SweetGA07
Summary: Summer is the newest member of TNA but with a famous father. She has heard enough and isn't going to hold her tongue any longer. See what she has to say.. Might be a one shot but might be actually more


**This is my take on what I want someone to say but we know it won't happen but please enjoy.. I only own my OC Summer..the rest own themselves or TNA does so please read and review!!**

* * *

"Run The Show" started to play and the crowd cheered loudly as the newest member Summer walked out wearing a pair bellbottom jeans and a t-shirt with "Are You Ready?" across the chest. She clapped hands with the fans and smiled brightly as she got into the ring by using the steps instead of her sliding under the rope like she normally did.

She posed in the middle of the ring for a few minutes.

"Tracey made her TNA debut last night at Turning Point trying to AJ Styles win his match but he lost as a result of Booker T and Kurt Angle coming down." Mike said as the camera showed them.

"We really do not know anything about her expect for her name is Summer and she said last night that she has something she wants to address to the TNA fans as well Main Even Mafia" Don said with a smile.

The camera switched to Summer who was in the ring with a microphone. She looked around putting a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"What's up TNA?" Summer said with a giggle.

She smiled as the crowd cheered as they were showed on TV.

"Last night you saw me try to help AJ Styles win his match against Sting but as you saw I did not do what I came to do." Summer said with a little frown as the PA was showing AJ getting beat. "However I did mention that I wanted to tell you the fans of TNA and the Main Event Mafia a few things." She added.

Right as she finished her comment "Slay Me" started to play and the crowd was booing and cheering some what as Sting walked out with his title over his shoulder and sunglasses on.

"Summer what are you doing here?" Sting asked looking at her from the top of the ramp.

"Is the big bad Mr. Sting scared?" Summer said with a giggle while the crowd cheered Sting is scared.

Summer laughed just a little bit as Sting walked to the ring eyeing the newest member of TNA closely. She stood her ground and just looked at him without fear.

"Before you step into this ring Sting you might want to let the TNA fans as well as you "Main Even Mafia" who I am." Summer said with a serious tone.

"No." Sting said with a upset tone.

Summer smirked just a bit before looking down and looked up with a smirk.

"I am the one the only Summer Borden!"

The crowd cheered loudly while some where just shocked to see that Sting's daughter was standing in the middle of a wrestling ring.

"You know what DAD." Summer said with a pissed off one. "You tell everyone in the back that you only have an OLDER son but however I am the OLDER daughter so it kind of seems that you are embarrassed by me." She added.

"No baby it's not that at all." String said trying to touch her.

Summer put her hand up in the air and shook her head.

"Shut up!" Summer shouted into her microphone. "Just shut up and let me talk!" she added.

Sting stepped back from Summer who looked really upset.

"I have had to hear about respect for the past couple of weeks and frankly I am getting really sick and tired of hearing it." Summer said looking right at her father. "You and that Main Even Mafia is nothing but a JOKE." She added.

The crowd cheered loudly as a female was standing up the icon. Summer put her hair up in a pony tail and she looked more like her father then ever.

"You have Kevin Nash a man who is a icon in his own way. You have Booker T and his wife Sharmell. Can you be serious? That man is a clown so stupid!" Summer shouted shaking her head. "You have Kurt Angle a nut case can't keep a wife for nothing. You have Scott Steiner who is I don't' know what he is but he can't be a man." She added with a giggle.

The Crowd cheered while Sting looked at her.

"Respect is what everyone should be giving us!" shouted Sting. "Respect is what you should be giving to me!" he added.

"Respect?!" shouted Summer loudly. "Respect isn't order! It's earned!" she added.

Sting just stood there looking at his daughter who was now more pissed off then she was last night when he won and kept his title belt. He went to touch her but she slapped the taste out of his mouth and just looked at him.

"You want respect from me and the rest of the new style wrestlers and the men and women who carried TNA and frankly it wasn't any of you in the Main Event Mafia." Summer said right in the face of her father. "It was guys like Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, Eric Young, The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels and many more but however it wasn't you or those punks that call their self the Main Event Mafia." She added.

She shook her head and went to walk out of the ring but Sting grabbed a hold of her arm and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Get your hands off of me." Summer said looking at with a pissed off tone. "NOW!" she added.

He held his grip onto her tighter and she turned around to face him. She looked at him with a smile before kicking him below the belt making him fall to his knees. She pushed him over and grabbed the belt and put it aside.

"Sting you want respect word of advice." Summer said looking down at her father. "Respect is something that you have to earn you son of a bitch." She added.

She threw the microphone down onto the mat as the crowd cheered loudly as the group being lead by Samoa Joe and AJ Styles walked out onto the stage. Summer got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and got between both Joe and AJ and grabbed their wrist and held them up in the air as TNA impact went to break.


End file.
